


甜蜜关系

by Philiaf



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philiaf/pseuds/Philiaf
Summary: 俄语全部来自百度翻译，我除了“是”“不是”“谢谢”“再见”其余一概不会说。为什么选择俄语……我正好在复习秘密特工
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 3





	甜蜜关系

**Author's Note:**

> 俄语全部来自百度翻译，我除了“是”“不是”“谢谢”“再见”其余一概不会说。  
> 为什么选择俄语……我正好在复习秘密特工

暑期在便利店打零工的纽特从来没想过，枯燥乏味的夜晚会因为那个人的出现而变得不同。  
这就是一个再平常不过的夏季的夜晚，屋外吵闹的蝉鸣被挡在玻璃门外，老旧的空调发出难听的噪音，还好，制冷效果还如当年。纽特坐在收银台里，叼着笔，翻看手中的俄语教材，不时做些笔记。  
便利店的自动门受到感应而打开，热浪卷着括噪的蝉鸣挤进狭小的店铺，随后又被很快关闭的大门掐断。纽特匆忙放下手中的书，从椅子上站起来，准备迎接顾客。  
这个顾客是他打工以来第一次见到，中等的个子，稍有些凌乱的黑发，薄唇在思考的时候抿成了一条线，颇有些肌肉的身材被贴身的短袖与修身牛仔裤衬托得更有型。  
是个很迷人的男士。这是纽特对他的第一印象。  
这个男人挑了一堆生活用品才走向收银台，他把购物篮放在台面上的时候无意间瞥到了纽特放在柜台下的书。  
“Добрый вечер.（晚上好）”  
纽特被这个人突然冒出的俄语吓了一跳，他条件反射的也回了句：“Добрый вечер.”紧接着他又问道，“您会俄语？”  
“会一点，不多。”  
纽特这才注意到对方的声音——低沉，优雅，像是一股春风，拂面而来，是那样让人舒心。这些想法在他心里不停打转，但他的手上的动作一刻没停，麻利地扫完那一堆生活用品的条码，正要按结账键的时候，男人又开口了。  
“你身后的骆驼给我一包。”  
这是他们那天最后的对话。  
而也是从那天开始，这个男人不时的会过来添置一些东西，每次临走之前都会买一包骆驼。时间久了，纽特不想记住也记住了。  
在对方第六次光顾的时候，他还没说，纽特就说：“老样子，骆驼，对吧？”  
说出来的一刻，男人愣住了，纽特也猛然惊醒自己好像逾越了，感觉自己就像是一个偷窥别人生活的罪犯，如果被说侵犯隐私可就不得了了。  
但男人只是笑了笑：“Да（是的）,你的记性还真好。”  
这个笑容以及再次冒出的俄语，让纽特的耳尖红得像是等人采摘的果实，他没想到对方竟还记得那么久之前的事。自那之后他再没把俄语教材带到这里来了，应该说，任何可以打发时间的书都没再带来过，只有一部随时死机的手机陪着他，就像是不想让对方窥视到自己的小秘密似的，把自己包裹得严严实实。  
在纽特手忙脚乱的扫条形码的时候，男人再次开口说的话，又戳到了纽特的心：“其实我还挺好奇你为什么不再带书来看呢。”  
“上、上班时间看书不太好。”纽特扯了一个蹩脚的慌，还没褪去的红掩盖了因为谎言而再次烧起的脸。  
“这样啊。”  
他们从那天开始逐渐打开了话匣，在结账的时候会聊一些琐碎的事。而那个男人来的频率也越来越多。时间过得越久，他们聊的话题更贴近他们的生活。就像今天。  
“你知道街转角开的那家甜派店吗？”  
“知道，我同学刚给我推荐。”  
“我劝你别去，真的不是一般的难吃，我更推荐你去走过两条街的面包坊出的三明治，他们家的酸黄瓜味道不错，配料还可以自选。”  
“这个听起来不错。”  
“说起来你爱吃热狗吗？”  
“还行。”  
“隔一条马路的热狗摊每周三……”  
“会出独门秘制热狗。”  
“特别好吃。”两人异口同声地说道，随后他们相视而笑，他们的口味真的是太相近了。  
相处越久，接触越多，他们发现彼此的兴趣爱好很相投，总是有得聊。更后来，纽特知道了那个那人叫帕西瓦尔，与亚瑟王的圆桌骑士一样的名字，他还自嘲是一个专写卖不出去的三流小说的作家。纽特曾去找过他写的书，没有任何收获，约莫使用的笔名。  
就这样，一点一滴的小事串成了纽特对帕西瓦尔的思念，当他意识到的时候，对方已经在他的脑海中开辟了一块天地，扎住在了那里。纽特小心翼翼的将这个心思收好，不外露出一点，他与帕西瓦尔就像是两个偶然飘浮到一块的浮萍，他怕猛烈的撞击将对方赶走。  
但纽特的担心没有变成帕西瓦尔的阻力，他再次光顾的时候突然问了一堆零零碎碎的问题，纽特一开始还有在好好回答，但后来的注意力都在手中扫着的条码上面，接下来的回答就开始没有太过脑子。  
“上次的球赛看了吗？实在太精彩了。”  
“嗯，的确是。”  
一个条码扫完。  
“你们这里新进的薯片你尝过了吗？味道还不错，我觉得你或许会喜欢。”  
“嗯？那下班的时候我拿一袋尝尝。”  
又扫完一个条码。  
“你换洗发水了？”  
“嗯。”  
又一个。  
“真好闻。”  
“嗯。”  
又一个。  
“你喜欢我吗？”  
“嗯。”  
又是一个。  
纽特的手僵停在半空，他才反应过来自己被绕进坑里了，他的内心在呐喊着“喜欢”，可他不知道对方是什么意思，如果这只是一个恶作剧，那他就必须解释清楚。  
“不、不是，你听我解释，刚才我只是……”  
“我喜欢你。”  
帕西瓦尔的声音带着从没有过的郑重，纽特努力的回想着今天的日期，确定今天真的不是愚人节，对方的话是发自真心的，不是什么愚人的谎言。纽特的心跳一瞬间漏了半拍，随之而来的是更猛地跳动和无法抑制的红，这个红遍布了他的全身，就像秋天，随着时间的推移而遍布全境的红叶。他睁着灰绿色的眼睛，直勾勾地看向帕西瓦尔，嘴张了半天也没发出一点声音，他好想亲口告诉对方自己也很喜欢他，但越着急越说不出来，最后脸被憋得通红。  
看着眼前如同小鹿一般慌乱地纽特，帕西瓦尔知道自己赌对了，他在心中开心的笑了，接着他开始乘胜追击。  
“你几点下班？”  
“快、快了。”纽特终于找回了自己的声音，他颤抖地按下手机电源查看时间，“还有不到半个小时。”  
“那真是太好了，我能跟你一起走吗？”  
帕西瓦尔的问题得到纽特磕磕巴巴的肯定回答。  
“说起来周末，你有时间吗？”  
“有。”  
“去看电影吗？”  
“诶？”  
“你可以把这个当成约会邀请。”  
“约会？邀请？”  
“是的。”  
纽特在内心尖叫，表面想保持镇静，但脸上的红一点褪色的意思都没有，立刻出卖了他的心境。  
帕西瓦尔对他的反应更开心了，他的嘴列出大大的微笑：“我就当你同意了。”  
接着他伸出食指在纽特面前勾了勾，被今晚的各种信息冲昏头脑的纽特放弃了思考，乖巧地往前探了些。  
临近午夜的便利店总是人最少的时间，帕西瓦尔毫无顾忌的在他的唇上轻啄了一下，柔软的，想要咬住，含在嘴中。最后他依依不舍地松了口。  
“等会见。”  
等他出店门很久，纽特才从刚才的震惊中反应过来，他的唇上还残留着属于对方的烟草味，他捂着红得不成样子的脸缩到收银台底下。  
“这里有监控的。”他在心中无声的抱怨。  
半个小时过去了也没能让纽特烧红的脸退下温度，交接班的同事都看出了他的反常，几经调侃，让他落荒而逃。  
午夜的夏风已没有白日的温度，凉爽宜人。纽特一出门，深吸了一口气感受这份与屋内空调区别甚远的属于自然的凉爽，随即就看到了等在门口的帕西瓦尔。  
他背靠着路灯，叼在嘴上的烟缓慢地燃烧着，忽明忽暗的火光就像是夏夜的萤火虫，他听到脚步声，抬起头，看到纽特站在他面前，嘴角无法抑制地翘起一个好看的弧度，他伸出手，邀请纽特与他相握。纽特回应了这份邀请，他握住了那只手，与自己不同的掌纹相互摩擦，从这只手传递过来的温度让一切都变得美好起来。  
他们很顺利的开始交往了。  
纽特在平日没事的时候会抱着书去帕西瓦尔租住的公寓学习俄语、看看小说，不时也教对方几句，他好几次都想要拜读一下帕西瓦尔写的书，每一次都被阻拦。  
“不行，我会不好意思。”只有在这个时候，帕西瓦尔的脸会泛起一片红晕，纽特觉得这个时候的他太可爱了，这是只有他才看得见的帕西瓦尔，他总是会不由自主的亲吻上去。  
如果要问他们做过没有，回答是否定的，他们都认为爱的极致不非要是性，性不过是一种生理上的欲望，没有做过便代表着不爱对方吗？怎么可能，每一次的亲吻，每一次的碰触，他们在一起度过的每一分每一秒，都让他们更进一步的深爱着彼此。在他们看来，陪伴，比性更重要。  
暑假终究是有时限的，纽特开学了，并不能像以前那样天天值夜班，改为了周末。而帕西瓦尔也忙了起来，只有周末才有空，纽特没有问，他觉得对方应该是开始写新一份的书稿，肯定是不愿意被打扰的。  
纽特也没有提起过任何希望帕西瓦尔来他学校参观的事，因为他在学校完全穿成了另一个样子，厚重的黑框眼镜，乱糟糟的头发，宽松的衬衫外套着一件针织衫，或者直接套一件帽衫，肥肥大大的牛仔裤，再配上一双毫不讲究的鞋，活脱脱一副宅男的样子，如果要评学校最不愿意交往的人，他首当其冲。如果要问为什么，在经历过大一时因为自己太爱脸红而被各种调戏后，他发现这样的打扮最最安全，这样他也能在学业上更专心一些。  
半个学期过去了，他与帕西瓦尔的感情持续升温，但他们二人谁都没有提起过平时具体都做什么了，就象是一种约定俗成。  
又过了一段时间，在学校一直两耳不闻窗外事的纽特这才从一众叽叽喳喳的小学妹那里听说学校来了一个新助教，长相不俗，但为人严谨，不苟言笑，但他对此无所谓也就没再关注。如果当时稍稍留意一下该多好，这是他之后的想法。  
直到他抱着一堆书穿过学校中庭的时候不小心撞了一个人，他才知道那些小学妹说的人是谁。帕西瓦尔穿着助教服，拿着材料，两个人大眼瞪小眼，站在那里愣了好久。  
“嗨。”这是帕西瓦尔的第一句话。  
“嗨，你不是小说家吗？”这是纽特的第一句话。  
“我也要糊口的。我还没说你呢，你怎么这副打扮？”他把纽特本来就乱的头发揉得更乱了，“瞧瞧这头发，厚眼镜，帽衫，肥大的牛仔裤，这可不是我认识的纽特。”帕西瓦尔的眼中颇有些调侃的意味。  
“原因比较多，别问了。”纽特不好意思地抓了抓头，一丝丝红晕在耳尖处晕染开来。  
帕西瓦尔看到了藏在杂乱头发中的那一抹红，也明白自己喜欢的人是什么性格，以前肯定没少被调戏。一想至此，他轻声地笑了笑。  
“这样也好。”帕西瓦尔伸手摘下纽特的眼镜，露出挡在厚重镜片下，那片美好的灰绿色，“我不想让别人看到那样的你。”  
说着，他轻柔地吻了过去，在那对吻过无数次的唇上反复轻啄，许久才放过。  
“他们都说你为人严谨，不苟言笑。”纽特的话外之意是帕西瓦尔有时跟这些形容词实在不沾边。  
“你是希望我对他们跟对你一样？”  
这次换纽特堵住他的嘴了，熟悉的烟草味再次充斥他的鼻腔。

完


End file.
